Summer Fun
by trishaj48
Summary: My three favorite CSI couples plan a fun  filled summer.  A better summary is included in the story.  As always, CSI - CSI MIAMI and CSI NEW YORK are not owned by me, just borrowed for your reading enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

_Last year I posted a series of related stories: VEGAS, MIAMI, NEW YORK (Three different police officers with the same last name were murdered one in each city, the story followed the murders and allowed Sara and Gil to developed a strong bond with Mac Taylor & Stella Bonasera and Horatio Caine & Natalia Boa Vista.) A VEGAS WEDDING - A MIAMI WEDDING - A NEW YORK WEDDING and ONE YEAR AFTER THREE WEDDINGS (those are self explanatory). I thought it would be good to reunite the three couples and their children as they enjoy a summer vacation. _

Prelog:

The Grissom's, Taylor's and Caine's had continued to keep in touch. They would get together each year to celebrate their anniversaries, each time picking a mutual date to do it on. Last year Sara had made a suggestion that each family full heartily agreed with. "The kids are old enough now to enjoy a family vacation. What do you think about a summer trip that includes the kids?" This was Sara's suggestion. Amy Leann Grissom, Charles David Caine and Audrey Claire Taylor were all eight now. A year after that James Albert Grissom, Maggie Ann Caine and Robert John Taylor joined the growing family. Gil suggested they each talk to their children to get a feel of where they would like to go and then set up a computer conference call to make the final decision as to where to go.

Chapter 1

Gil set up a "conference" call on the computer.

"The kids are excited about it?" Stella said.

"Charlie can't wait to see Jimmy and RJ again," Natalia said.

Gil asked, "Do the kids have any idea where they want to go?"

The mountains had been agreed on by all, other suggestions were a ranch and a camping trip.

"Maybe we can find a way to connect some of the idea's," Mac said.

A smile crossed Gil's face, "I have a fantastic idea."

"Please," Horatio said, "Fill in the rest of us."

"Last summer Nick took Sophia and their kids to a ranch here close to Vegas," Gil said, "They have cabins there on the ranch and as part of the package deal is a week long campout."

"I remember them talking about it," Sara said, "There are horses and swimming and a game room."

"Yes," Gil added, "On the campout there is a nature walk and boating and fishing."

"Sounds great," Horatio and Mac both said at almost the same time.

"Oh yes," Stella and Natalia said, "I bet the kids will have a blast."

Each parent agreed to talk about it with the children and "meet" again next Sunday.

"I know that Charlie and Maggie will love to ride a horse," Horatio said.

Natalia gently caressed his manhood through his trousers, "I know something I would like to ride."

Horatio gave her one of his famous half smiles, and after seeing to it that the house was locked down took her hand and headed for the bedroom.

"I'll be right there," he said, "Just let me check on the kids."

A bit later Horatio walked into their room and locked the door behind him.

"Everything alright?" Natalia asked.

"Snug as a couple of bugs in their rugs," he said, as he started to undress.

"Let me do that," Natalie said, smiling.

Never taking her eyes off his, she unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. Natalia moved her head down to kiss his chest, lightly running her tongue across a nipple, making him moan her name. Natalia brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

Lost in her mouth it was all Horatio could do to keep from ripping off his clothing and taking her. Natalia's hand slipped between their bodies and was now touching his aching shaft, squeezing and stroking him through his pants.

"Oh God," he moaned.

Natalia removed his pants and boxers as she knelt on the floor in front of him, as she stroked him. Softly at first, and then harder. He watched her hands work him. One was around his erection, and another reached out to cup his balls and massage them. Just seeing her hands on him, seeing her enjoying touching him, almost sent him over the edge.

Horatio could feel his climax getting closer, reaching down he helped her stand, gently she pushed him on the bed. Slowly she climbed on top of him, they both gasped as he entered her. They slowly began moving with each other, Horatio's manhood rubbing against her sweet spot.

Groans and moans and words of love filled the room as they released themselves. Horatio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her from atop him and nestled her close to his side.

In New York, Stella had gone to the bedroom while Mac tucked in the little ones. "I think the kids will like the ranch," he said heading for the bathroom.

"I believe your right," Stella said.

Mac came from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Stella was laying on her side, reading.

Mac smiled. After he lost Clair he never dreamed he could find this kind of happiness. Slowly he released the towel and crawled into bed behind his wife. "Good book?" he asked as he placed tender kisses on her neck and back.

"Mac," Stella said giggling, "I'm trying to read."

Mac reached around her and cupped her breast in his hand, massaging her nipples.

"Mac," Stella moaned.

He kissed her neck, "I'll stop if you want me too."

Stella lay the book on the night stand and turned off the light. "Don't even think about it," she said, starting to roll to her back.

Mac stopped her, "Stay," he whispered.

Mac kissed her neck and back as the hand that had been massaging her breasts slowly moved down to her womanhood. Stella lift her top leg making it easier for Mac to enter her.

Stella was trembling, her nerve ending about to explode. Mac was rubbing her nub with his fingers as he pumped into her, his manhood hitting that special spot that soon sent her over the top. Gasping for breath, Stella moaned deeply, her body twitched and trembled.

Mac could feel her juices as they flowed over his manhood, he moved his hand and held her close to him as his movements quickened. A few more hard thrusts and he too released himself deep inside her. Stella snuggled closer to Mac's chest and that was how they slept.

In Vegas Gil and Sara called Amy and Jimmy into the living room.

"Now what did you do?" Amy asked her brother.

"Nothin," he said.

Sara smiled, "You are not in trouble, your father wants to talk to you."

Jimmy plopped on the floor and Amy sat on the sofa next to her father.

"As you know we have been talking about our summer vacation," he started, "Well we have an idea."

"What Daddy," Amy asked.

"What would you say to spending it at the ranch?" he asked.

"The ranch!" Amy squealed, "The one where Uncle Nick and Aunt Sophia took Tommy and Tony?"

"Yes," Sara said, "Your father and I were thinking about all of us going there."

"YEAHH!" Jimmy yelled, "Horses and camping and fishing and swimming and bugs."

Gil laughed, "Then when I talk to Uncle H, Aunt Natalia, Uncle Mac and Aunt Stella next Sunday I can tell them that my children approve?"

"Oh yes," Amy said.

"OK you two, off to bed," Sara said.

Gil went to his computer to get more information on the ranch so he could e mail it to H and Mac.

Sara called from the top of the stairs, "They are tucked in and waiting for Daddy."

"Be right up," Gil called, letting in Hank and securing the house.

Gil went to his son's room, the boy lay in his bed reading a book. "Bugs," the boy said.

Gil bent down and kissed him, "Momma always said you were just like me."

"Yep," Jimmy said.

Gil went to his daughters room, standing in the doorway he smiled, a perfect carbon copy of his beautiful Sara.

"Good night Butterfly," he said kissing her.

"Good night Daddy," she said.

Gil walked into his and Sara's room, a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I have to be the luckiest man alive," he said, "Never could I image my life this way."

"What way," Sara said smiling.

"Perfect," he said, laying next to her, "Simply perfect."

She smiled devilishly, "We could make it just a little more perfect."

Gil turned to his side and kissed her, how he loved this woman, even after all this time the sight of that smile excited him, the touch of her hand aroused him, he know he would never get enough of her.

"We could," he whispered, kissing her.

His lips moved as he kissed her neck then he traced a pleasure path to her right breast where he took the pert nipple into his mouth, Sara moaned. Gil kissed his way down until he was settled between her legs, her beautiful womanhood right in front of his face.

Gil pulled her nub into his mouth, as his tongue worked it, his fingers moved to her opening, slowly he pushed two into her, instantly finding her spot he began to massage it before he started to push in and out.

Blissfully, she screamed his name, gripping at the bed begging him not to stop. Each pass of his tongue sent her further into ecstasy. Her body was alive under his touch as her juices flowed into his mouth.

Gil raised above her and kissed her. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. Her canal was still contracting from her orgasm, Gil could feel it massaging his manhood.

The more he thrust, the more he hit her spot, Sara was soon close to a second release. A deep moan escaped her lips as she juices coved his thrusting manhood. Gil pushed himself deep inside her as his wave came crashing down, his seed was released. Her name fell from his lips as his manhood twitched and a shiver ran throughout his body.

Gil moved from Sara, she snuggled close to his side.

"Perfect," he said, "Simply perfect."

_Have not decided if this should go on or not, more chapters will follow if you all think they should, please let me know. Thanks Trish J._


	2. Chapter 2

_I am going to start this by apologizing to several of you who responded to chapter one, in my summary I should have named the couples. As I have found out there are several of you out there that do not agree that these particular people go together. I am sorry if I offended any of you in any way._

Chapter 2

Gil had e mailed all the information to H and Mac, after going over it they each called a family meeting.

"We have an idea for our vacation," Natalia said to her children.

"Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara have found a ranch near Vegas," Horatio continued, "There will be horses and fishing and swimming."

"Along with a campout and canoeing," Natalia added.

"Alright!" yelled Charlie, "Is there an area to play ball?"

"We will check with Uncle Gil," his father said.

"I wanta go," Maggie said, hugging her mother, "Please."

Natalia laughed, "Daddy and I will be talking to Uncle Gil on Sunday, we will tell him you both want to go."

In New York a very similar family meeting took place with the same results, it was more then obvious that all six children were excited about the idea of spending their summer vacation on a ranch.

During their Sunday computer conference call a date was decided and Gil told everyone that he would see to the arrangements.

"We do want the campout?" he questioned.

"Yes," Stella said.

Sara giggled, "You did read the part that said you get to the campsite by horseback?"

"That's the one part Mac is not to sure about," Stella said with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"Not many chances to ride horses here in New York," Mac said.

Gil laughed, "I'll make sure you get a nice gentle one." "I'll e-mail all of you a list of things that are recommended to bring with you," Gil added.

Horatio smiled, "I hope that list includes a pillow for my backside. I hear horseback riding can be hard on that part of the anatomy."

Gil laughed, "That was not the part of my anatomy that get jarred."

Both the men crossed their legs and groaned, Sara smiled. "I kissed it and made it all better."

"MMM, did she ever," Gil said, smiling.

"TMI," Stella said.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh," Natalie said, "Charlie wants to make sure that we can play ball."

"Yes," Gil said, "There is an area for that too. That boy and his baseball, I think he may be a major leaguer one day."

"The kids do know that there is no television?" Sara asked.

"We told them," Mac said, "And they don't seen to care."

"Same here," Horatio said.

"You know us ladies will have to go shopping," Stella said, smiling.

That is why they all agreed to meet in Vegas two days before they left for the ranch.

"Great," Gil said, "We will see you all then."

After the others signed off Gil went back to the web site and forwarded more information to the others.

"I'll have to get you a few pairs of jeans," Sara said. Gil grunted. "And some western shirts and boots," she went on.

"And a hat to I would suppose," Gil said.

Sara smiled, "Oh, I hadn't thought about that, maybe I will."

Gil pulled her into his arms, "Don't even think about it, Mrs. Grissom. I love my straw hat and THAT is what I intend to wear."

Sara kissed him, "Yes Mr. Grissom."

Gil kissed her again, from the doorway they could hear a laugh. "Hello Butterfly," Gil said.

"How did you know it was me?" Amy asked.

Gil picked up his daughter and kissed the tip of her nose, "Because you always giggle when Mommy and I kiss and your brother always says YUCK."

Amy hugged her daddy's neck, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you two Butterfly," he said.

"YUCK!" came a voice from the other room.

Sara walked up behind him and hugged her son, then she kissed his cheek.

"YUCK!" he said again, "Kisses are yucky."

Amy looked at her father, "Do you kiss Mommy cause you love her too?"

Gil smiled, "Yes."

"Love is yucky too," Jimmy said. Then he looked at his mother, "Well except love from Mommy and Daddy."

Jimmy ran out the door and Any picked up her book.

Gil walked over to Sara and but his arms around her waist, "It's funny, I used to think the same thing until a beautiful brown eyed brunette came into my life."

Sara stroked his cheek, "The best day of my life."

"Daddy! Daddy!," Jimmy yelled from the front yard, "You have to see this, hurry."

Gil kissed Sara's forehead and headed for the door, "A new bug I would guess."

Sara smiled, "Just like his father."

In New York Mac was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Audrey came in and stood in front of him not saying anything - just staring. After a bit Mac looked over the top of his book, "Yes?"

Audrey just stood there, her eyes fixed on her father. "May I help you with something?" he asked.

Still the child did not move. Mac noticed a picture in her hand. "Who is that?" he asked.

Audrey looked at him, "You tell me. I was looking at some of the old pictures in the box and found you hugging a woman."

"Your mother," Mac said.

"No," she answered, a tear forming in her eye.

Mac and Stella had decided to wait until she was older to tell her about Claire, Mac decided that now was the time.

Mac reached for his daughter, "I have something to tell you, please sit with me."

Audrey sat next to him, Mac took the picture. He was not sure how to word what needed to be said, he pulled in a deep breath.

Stella walked in the room, "It is time for bed."

Mac handed Stella the picture, "Not yet."

Stella touched his shoulder and sat next to him.

"Well?" Audrey asked.

"I was married once before," Mac started.

Audrey looked at her mother, "You knew?" Stella nodded.

Mac choked back a tear, "You have heard about what happened here in New York on September 11?"

Audrey nodded, "Everyone knows."

"She was killed that day," Mac said.

Audrey hugged her father, "This is her?"

"Yes," he said.

"What was her name?" Audrey asked.

"Claire," Stella said.

"Like me?" she asked.

"We gave you Claire in memory of her," Stella said.

Audrey hugged her father, "Thank you." Kissing her parents good night Audrey went to bed, just a little prouder of her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day before they were to leave Miami for Vegas was Horatio's birthday. Natalia hosted a cook out with cake, in one of the many family parks.

The sun was starting to set, Horatio was standing by the small pond in the middle of the park when Marisol came running to him, crying. Horatio bent down and picked her up, "What is causing all those tears my little lady."

"I hate your daughter," Marisol said, wiping a tear, "Maggie called me a liar."

"Oh really?" Horatio said as he motioned for his daughter to join them.

"Yes Daddy," Maggie said.

"You called Marisol a liar?" he asked.

"I did and she is," Maggie said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not," Marisol said, "Daddy told me so it is true."

By this time Natalia, Calleigh and Eric had joined Horatio to find out what had caused the waterfall of tears. "What is going on?" Eric asked.

"That is what we are trying to figure out," Horatio said, "It seems my Maggie called Marisol a liar."

"I did and she is," Maggie repeated.

"Maggie," Natalia said, "What did Marisol say that makes you think she is lying?"

"Marisol said that she is named after Daddy's wife. I said she was lying cause your name is not Marisol," Maggie said, sticking her tongue out at Marisol.

"Oh I see," Horatio said.

Natalia shook her head, "I believe we left a few details out."

"Agreed," Horatio said, setting Marisol down on the ground. "Come here both of you," Horatio said, sitting on a bench, "Maggie I told you that Marisol was named after Uncle Eric's sister."

"So there," Maggie said to Marisol, "You are a liar."

"Not so fast little miss," Horatio said, "There is a little more to the story."

Maggie looked at him, confused.

"Marisol was the name of Uncle Eric's sister," Horatio said, "And she did die because a very bad man hurt her."

"You and Daddy took care of him," Marisol said.

"Yes," Horatio said, "But what your mother and I did not tell you was that Marisol and I were married. Maggie, your mother is my second wife."

Maggie looked at her father then her mother, "Really?"

"Yes," Natalia said, "So I believe…" Natalia was about to tell Maggie that she owed Marisol an apology when Maggie flew to Marisol, "I am soooo sorry. Can you PLEASE forgive me?"

Marisol hugged Maggie, "Course I can, you are my bff."

Maggie looked at Horatio, "I guess I had better get stuff straight before I call people names."

Horatio shook his head, "A very good idea."

The girls ran off toward the swings, Natalia touched Horatio's shoulder.

"You never told her all of it?" Eric asked.

"We were going to when she was older," Natalia said, "I guess we were wrong."

Calleigh smiled, "Marisol seen a picture of you two and asked us about it, we just told her yesterday."

Natalia kissed Horatio's cheek, she could taste the saltiness of a tear, "It's good she knows."

Horatio touched her hand, "It is. Now we must get home, we have a trip to pack for."

Good byes were said as each family left for home.

The next evening Horatio, Natalia, Maggie and Charlie Caine along with Mac, Stella, Audrey and RJ Taylor stood in the airport exchanging hugs with the Grissom family. All six of the children were talking at the same time, mostly about the ranch and the campout. The ladies were talking about shopping and the men about work.

"Let's get these little ones fed," Stella said.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "Airplane food stinks."

Everyone laughed. Gil had borrowed a large van from a friend so everyone could ride together. At The Burger Shack the conversation quickly turned to the ranch. "We leave the day after tomorrow," Gil said, "Sara and I have gotten you a family suite till then, there is a living area, small kitchen and two bedrooms."

"We will meet you all in the lobby at 9, we can have breakfast before our shopping trip," Sara told Natalia and Stella.

"Mommy," Amy said, "Can I stay with Maggie and Audrey? PLEASE!"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "I want to stay with Charlie and RJ."

"It will be fine," Natalia said, "It sounds like there will be plenty of room."

Gil smiled, raising that eyebrow the way he does, "MMM. A night alone with my wife."

"Yeah, you can do lots if yucky kissing," Jimmy said.

Sara just smiled.

Gil dropped everyone off at the hotel. "We'll see you all at 8," Sara said, kissing her children good night.

"And I don't want any bad reports about you two either," Gil said after he kissed the children.

"Have fun you two," Natalia said.

"We will," Sara said smiling.

At the hotel the adults took the bedrooms and made pallets on the floor in the living area. "You guys can watch a movie," Mac said, after showers were taken and children put into pajamas, "But you will need to get some sleep."

Horatio put in a movie then joined the others in the small kitchen area where the ladies were talking about what they needed to get.

Mac excused himself to the restroom, coming back he smiled, "The movie is not half over and we have six sleeping little ones."

Horatio yawned, "I suggest we join them." Good nights were said as they headed for their rooms.

At the house Sara joined her husband in the bed, snuggling next to him she said, "You know what I want?"

Gil kissed her, "An uninterrupted nights sleep?"

"You can read my mind can't you," she said kissing him, "I want to be rested for the other thing I want."

"Now who is reading who's mind?" Gil said, a soft chuckle in his voice.

At the hotel the bedrooms were not so quiet. As they kissed Natalia could feel his fingers as they lightly ran up and down on her inner thighs, every so lightly teasing her nub. His finger gently, easily, slid inside of her. She moaned softly as Horatio slid another finger inside, all the while his thumb was gently rubbing her nub. Unable to contain the wave of release Natalia's body shook as her juices covered Horatio's hand.

He raised above her, with one fluid motion he was inside of her. Horatio began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood. Natalia wrapped her legs around his body coaxing him to move faster. Soon he felt her body arched against his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood, her second release was just moments before his.

Their bodies clench and shake, their faces were flushed and their breathing heavy and erratic. Slowly Horatio eased himself off her, Natalia nestled into his arms, that is where they found that exhausted yet peaceful sleep that lovers know.

In the other bedroom it was Mac who moaned with pleasure as Stella worked her tongue and lips on his manhood, bringing him close to his release. Stella eased her mouth from him and straddled Mac, moaning as she felt his manhood fill her.

Stella controlled the depth and position as each thrust found and massaged that sweet spot that drove her to the brink and over, her juices flowing over Mac's manhood. In just a few more thrusts Stella could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm juices coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Mac wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to his side, they too found that peaceful sleep.

Gil woke before the sun did, after a fast trip to the bathroom, he softly kissed Sara, waking her.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," he whispered.

Sara turned from him, "Be right back," she said heading for the bathroom. After answering natures call and freshening up she quickly returned to their bed.

Gil kissed her, he smiled when he taste the mint of the mouthwash.

"Can't make love to my husband with morning breath now can I," Sara said smiling.

After they had made love Gil was lying on his back with his left arm around her, gently rubbing her shoulder. Sara's head was on his chest, her hair damp from sweat. Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "How about we just stay here the rest of the day?"

Sara smiled, "That sounds fantastic except for the fact that we have children and company to tend to."

"Your saying they would miss us?" Gil asked teasing her.

"Would you miss them if it were us with the extra little ones?" Sara asked.

Gil released a long deep sigh. In answer to her question he said, "I guess we need to shower and get our day started."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara would have rather stayed nestled close to her husband but … .

Gil kissed her again and crawled out of the bed and headed for the shower. Sara smiled, oh how she loved that man. She moved over to his side of the bed and snuggled into the warm spot where he had laid, she wrapped her arms around his pillow and inhaled his scent.

Sara moaned softly as the scent of her husband started a burning need way down deep in her. Sara tossed the sheet to the floor and went to the bathroom.

"Want some company?" she asked, stepping into the shower.

Gil was about to say something about getting to their children and company when she ran her hands over his chest, inching her way down to his manhood. Gil couldn't even form a coherent thought as her hands found his manhood, one hand to pump while the other found his balls. Now nothing but making love to his wife was on his mind.

Gil kissed her. Sara slowly deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as his manhood responded to her touch. She felt his tongue softly beg for entrance and slowly opened her mouth more, letting her own tongue snake out and touch his.

"Sara," he moaned deeply.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Sara placed her feet on the side of the tub. Gil positioned himself and entered her. Gil was slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could, his manhood hitting that ever so sensitive spot that sent her to the peak of ecstasy.

They both were calling the other's name, Gil could feel her walls grasp at him, he pushed harder feeling his balls tighten and his wave start. His wave came crashing down onto him as he released himself.

Sara was lost in ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure. She could feel every nerve teetering on the edge. Just as she felt his release she went over the precipice of release into a raging orgasm, her body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Sara leaned her head on to his chest, breathing heavily, Gil legs were shaking, he was hardly able to support himself. They stood holding each other as heart beats and breathing returned to normal.

Gil kissed her, "I don't know what brought that on but it was fantastic."

Sara kissed him, "I love you."

Returning her kiss Gil smiled, "I think we are going to be a little late."

At the hotel Amy and Jimmy ran to their parents arms, "Mommy - Daddy," they called.

Stella looked at her watch and smiled, "I thought you said 9?"

Gil grinned, "Something came up." The adults all smiled.

"We know all about something coming up," Horatio said, putting his arm around Natalia's waist.

"Can we PLEASE eat now?" Charlie said.

"Oh course," Stella said.

After breakfast the ladies left for their shopping trip as the men took the little ones to an area in the hotel that was full of things for them to do, it was very similar to a day care. The fellas went back to the room to enjoy a "guys day in". There was a baseball game on the television and snacks and drinks on the coffee table.

At the store the ladies had purchased jeans and shirts for each family member. Stella thought about cowboy boots but decided they may just be a little uncomfortable so instead she got hiking boots.

"What do you think of this," Natalia said picking up a western style hat.

"I'm not sure I can see Horatio in a hat," Stella said.

"You know," Natalia said, "In all the time I have known him I can't remember ever seeing him in a hat."

Sara picked up one then smiling she set it back down, she knew Gil would only wear his straw hat. She let out a little chuckle as she found one just like his for her.

"Well I know that RJ will want one," Stella said, picking up a child's hat.

Natalia laughed, "You may as well grab one for Charlie and Jimmy too."

"What about the girls?" Stella asked, "I'm not sure they will want to wear a cowboy hat."

Sara found some hats that were made specially for little girls, "Cowgirl hats." Natalia and Stella laughed.

Back at the hotel the doorman helped them unload packages from their cab and a bell boy took them to the room.

"Mac said they were going to watch a game," Stella said.

Sara unlocked the door, "How about some help?"

Natalia was the first to notice that the room was quiet, "Where are they?"

Stella tipped the bell boy and joined the others.

Sara came from the kitchen area a note in her hand that read: KIDS ARE DOWNSTAIRS LAB CALLED, HORATIO AND MAC WITH ME, GIL.

"They are at the lab," Sara said, showing the others the note.

"Maybe we should join them," Stella said.

"They might be able to use some extra help," Natalia said.

"That depends on how much you like bugs," Sara said.

"What makes you think it is bugs?" Stella asked.

Sara laughed, "I know my husband. Bugs are the only thing that would make Gil go to the lab on his day off."

Considering none of the ladies liked bugs and there were still a few things to do they decided to stay at the hotel. The phone rang, Stella answered it then, after talking to the caller she handed it to Natalia.

"This is Mrs. Caine," she said, "Yes …. Is she alright? Thank you, I'll be right down." Hanging up the phone she said, "Maggie hurt herself. I have to go get her."

"Is she alright?" Sara asked.

"They said she was," Natalia said.

The ladies all decided it was time to get the children so Sara and Stella went with Natalia. Natalia went to the small room that was used for just such emergency's. Maggie had a bandage on her knee and RJ was sitting in a corner.

"Hi Mommy," Maggie said, "I fell."

"Over what?" Natalia asked.

"RJ's foot. He tripped me," Maggie said.

Stella looked at her son, "Robert John Taylor."

"The boys were racing against the girls and she was winning so I kinda stuck my foot out to slow her down. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"We put him in time out and called you," the young lady in charge said.

"Thank you," Stella said, "I'll take care of him."

RJ looked at his mother, "I think I'm in trouble."

"You think?" Stella said, taking his hand.

Stella called Audrey and Natalia found Charlie. Sara had already gotten Amy and Jimmy.

In the room Stella sat RJ in the kitchen area, "You will not be allowed to play with the others for the rest of the night."

RJ started to cry, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt her."

"Gil has the van," Sara said, I guess I can take a cab home."

"Let Amy and Jimmy sleep here again tonight," Natalia said, "I'm sure the guys will be here shortly.

The children were bathed and fed and tucked into their pallets.

"Get some sleep, all of you," Stella said, "Big day tomorrow."

Sara, Natalia and Stella retreated to the kitchen area for coffee. It was near midnight and they still had not heard anything form the men yet. Sara had tried to call Gil but his phone went right to voice mail and neither Horatio nor Mac had brought theirs with them. Stella tried to hide a yawn.

"You two go to bed," Sara said, "I'll stretch out on the sofa and rest till Gil gets here."

Sara had not intended to fall asleep but she had, a kiss on her forehead woke her. "What time is it?" she asked Gil.

"Near 3," he whispered, "Horatio and Mac went to bed."

"We should get home," Sara said, "I still have some packing to do."

Gil helped her gather her packages and quietly they slipped out the door.

In the van Gil said, "I'm sorry it is just that …. "

Sara stopped him, "I understand, you don't need to explain. I tried to call."

"I was out in the desert, no reception I guess," he said.

At the house Gil locked down the house and joined Sara in the bedroom.

"Honey, I really am …." Gil smiled, Sara had already fallen asleep. Gil shed his clothing and crawled in next to her. The feel of his body next to hers made Sara snuggle close to him. Gil kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe my foolish pride and stubbornness almost kept me from this beautiful creature."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The boys squealed and the girls giggled as they each examined their new western outfits.

"I wanta ride a horses," RJ said.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "And paddle a canoe."

"I wanta find some cool bugs," Jimmy said, "When's Mommy and Daddy getting here I wanta get going."

At just that minute there was a knock on the hotel room door, Amy ran to get it. "Daddy," she called hugging Gil.

Jimmy laughed, "I knew you would wear that funny hat and look Mommy has one just like yours."

Amy looked at her father, "I never seen you in jeans before?"

Gil smiled, "This is Mommy's idea. Come on everyone, lets get down stairs and wait for the bus." Gil grabbed the luggage and headed out the door.

"I never noticed how sexy his backside looked," Stella said.

"Not to mention his front said," Natalia said smiling.

"That's why he doesn't wear them often," Sara said smiling.

"And speaking of front sides, Horatio's not so bad either," Stella said.

"I was thinking the same thing about Mac too," Natalia said.

"If you three are finished checking out our backsides it's time to get going," Mac said. Stella whispered something in his ear and Mac blushed, "Oh."

The group was standing in the waiting area when Mac told the others what the ladies had said. Horatio looked at Stella and Sara and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing," Gil said, "Those are three very sexy looking butts."

Mac nodded in agreement, "It's no wonder we have to but other things on hold, who could resist such beautiful women."

"We are three very lucky men," Horatio said.

The bus ride to the ranch was filled with noise, everyone talking about what they wanted to do.

At the ranch the group was introduced to Brian and Jennie Davis, the owners. "It's good to have you all here," Jennie said, handing them a set of keys, "Dr. Grissom requested the large cabin. Our son, Patrick will show you where it is and help with the luggage. After you get settled in we'll have a meeting in the dinning hall and my husband will go over a few rules and introduce you to the rest of the staff."

The group was shown to their cabin. "We could have had three of the smaller ones but I figured the kids would be together all the time anyway," Gil said.

The main room in the cabin was a large living area, there was a bathroom, small kitchen and a bedroom off to the great room.

"I aint never seen a upstairs like that," Charlie said.

"You what?" Horatio corrected.

"I haven't seen an upstairs like that," Charlie said.

As you stood in the middle of the great room you could see a railing and walkway along with four doors.

"That's so cool," Jimmy said, "I can throw stuff at people in the living room from up there." Sara gave him a look that said he had better think twice about it.

"I'll let you all get settled in," Patrick said.

"Two of the upstairs rooms have two sets of bunk beds," Sara said, "Gil and I thought that the boys could have one and the girls the other."

"Yeah!," the boys yelled heading for the stairs to find out what one they wanted.

Mac stopped them, "You may as well take your suitcase up with you."

"Yes sir," they all said.

"You girls too," Stella added.

Horatio picked up his and Natalia's cases and headed for the stairs, "I want a room with a good view," he said.

Mac took his and Stella's and followed him, "We'll let the 'old man' have the downstairs bedroom."

Gil laughed. Picking up his and Sara's cases he said, "The 'old man' thanks you."

A short time later they were all assembled in a large dinning hall along with the other guests.

"I am Jennie Davis," she started, "My husband, Brian and I would like to thank you all for giving us the pleasure of your company for this month. You have each been given a hand out of the rules and regulations and a map of where things are located. Each cabin is furnished with a small kitchen, you are welcome to prepare your meals there or you can join us here. There is also a laundry area and a large play and activity area for the children. There are several nature trails too. We have an aide station where we can handle most minor emergencies. My mother and I am both nurses so one of us is available to help. We have a phone link directly to an ambulance service for anything major."

"We offer fishing and boating and even hunting - providing you have the necessary paperwork in order," Brian said, "That's my area if anyone is interested. Our daughter and son-in-law are in charge of the horses."

"Hi," a young lady said, "I am Sharon and this is Rex, my husband. When we are finished here everyone is welcome to come to the stable area and we'll help you find a horse. The horse will be yours for the month and, even though you are not responsible for it's care, you are I encouraged to help."

"We have all sizes of horses," Rex added, "Each has been trained to accommodate riders of various skills and we'll be glad to help you find the one that is right for you."

"So if there are no questions we will go find you a horse," Brian finished.

It was all the adults could do to contain the little ones who wanted to take off running. "We walk," Horatio said.

"Yes sir," came six replies.

In the stable area each person was questioned about their ability to ride and then fit with one that would best fit them.

"All children are required to wear helmets," Sharon said, "If an adult wants to, well that is up to them."

"Let's saddle your horses and we'll take a short rife before lunch," Rex said, "This will help you and your horse get acquainted and you'll be better able to decide if you need a different ride."

Everyone was shown how to saddle and mount the horse then a tour of the property was given.

The rest of the first day was spent mainly unpacking and getting used to the surroundings. By sunset six totally exhausted little ones were already snuggly tucked into bed and sound asleep.

The couples were on the porch just enjoying the peace and serenity of nature.

Horatio wiggled in his chair. "What's wrong, Hon?" Natalia asked.

"I wish I WOULD have brought a pillow for my backside. That horse ride put a hurting on my butt," he said rubbing his bottom.

"You want me to kiss it and make it all better," Natalia said, laughing.

"No," Horatio said, smiling, "But I have something else you can kiss and make all better."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the third day everyone was comfortable with their horses, even Horatio's backside was getting used to the jarring.

They enjoyed nature hikes almost every day and even though Jimmy wanted to keep EVERY bug he found Sara set in a firm FIND - IDENTIFY - PHOTO - LEAVE WHERE YOU FIND IT rule. Gil did manage to talk her into keeping one that was not only very rare but almost never found in the area.

The second week of the vacation was a campout. The site was reached by horse back and everyone had a tent and all the necessary supplies waiting when they got there.

On the first night the men and boys all went fishing, the second day was spent mostly on the lake in a canoe. On the third day the boys found a momma and baby deer.

The last night of the campout found the little ones roasting marshmallows over the camp fire, the adults sitting near by watching them.

"I have really enjoyed this last week," Horatio said, "It helps put life in a different prospective."

"So much different them what we are used to," Natalia said.

Stella smiled, "I do not miss the hustle and bustle of New York."

Gil stood and stretched. "Jimmy," he called to his son, "You ready?"

"Yes Daddy," the boy yelled.

Gil and Jimmy were going to look for a certain bug that only came out at night.

"Can we go too, Uncle Gil?" RJ asked.

"You have to be very quiet," Gil said.

"We promise," Charlie said.

As Gil and the boys headed off on one of the nature trails Sara smiled, "That boy is more like his father every day."

Amy walked over to her mother, "Mom, I know why yucky boys likes yucky bugs why does Daddy like bugs so much?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, there were so many reasons, how would she explain them all to a child? "I guess some boys never grow up."

Amy laughed.

Half way down the trail Gil and the boys found the bug they were looking for, "Look Daddy," he whispered.

Gil used a special camera to snap a picture of it.

"Bugs are so cool," RJ said, as they headed back.

"Wait," Jimmy called, "I forgot my hat."

Everyone stopped as Jimmy ran back after his brand new cowboy hat.

Jimmy was gone longer then Gil thought necessary, "Jimmy" he yelled. No answer. Gil turned on his flashlight, "James." Still no answer. Gil headed back to where they had found the bug, Jimmy's hat was on the ground but he was no where to be seen. "James!" Gil called. Still no answer.

"Charles," Gil said, handing Charlie the extra flashlight. "Go back to camp and get your Dad and Uncle Mac. Tell them to bring flashlights and then bring them back here."

Tears were starting to form in Charlie's eyes.

"Be careful but hurry," Gil said, tapping the boys bottom, "RJ, you can help me look for Jimmy."

Charlie ran into the campsite, gasping for breath. Natalia started to say something as Charlie ran past her straight to his father. Between gasps he said, "We can't find Jimmy. Uncle Gil needs you to grab your lights and come help."

Sara covered her mouth as she started to cry. Natalia and Sara quickly ran to her.

Horatio and Mac grabbed lights and before following Charlie Mac said, "Stella. Get us some more help. Natalia, get on that radio and call this in."

Natalia picked up the walkie-talkie and called the main ranch house as Stella took off toward an adjacent campsite.

After quickly explaining what she needed the four men followed Stella back to their site. In no time the seven men were standing where Gil had found Jimmy's hat. Slowly and carefully they took off calling for the boy.

Mac had chased the boys back to camp, he was not sure what they would find but he was sure he didn't want the boys to see it.

"Brian has called Search and Rescue," Natalia said, "He said it shouldn't take but a few minutes to get here."

Within a few minutes everyone could hear the sounds of a helicopter overhead shining a bright search light.

The men had been searching for nearly an hour when from the helicopter they heard, "Just ahead of you to the left, there is a drop off, I can see something."

The ground team moved quickly to where the helicopter hovered, shinning its light. Gil looked over the side, it was a body, but to big to be Jimmy.

One of the men eased his way down, checking things out he yelled back up, "It's not the boy. It's a dead male."

Gil pulled in a sigh of relief.

"Found something," one of the other men yelled from just up the path.

Two of the men stayed with the body as Mac, Horatio, Gil and the fourth man hurried down the trail.

"Down there," the man said shinning his flash light.

"Jimmy!" Gil called, this time it was his son.

The boy appeared to have fallen down the steep incline, the only thing stopping him from falling the full way down was a large bolder.

By this time a second helicopter had arrived on scene. Hovering over the boy, a basket was lowered to where the boy lay, a trained rescuer repelled down a rope to where Jimmy lay.

Gil held his breath.

"He's alive," the man yelled.

The man who found Jimmy called down, "I'm a paramedic. You need help?"

The man standing next to Jimmy motioned for him to come down. Between the two men they eased Jimmy onto a backboard then placed him in the basket. The basket was pulled into the helicopter. The paramedic climbed back to where Gil and the others stood, "I was told to tell you that they are taking him straight to the hospital."

Gil quickly thanked him and took off for camp. When he got there Sara ran to him, Jennie was waiting for him. "I have a car, let's go," she said to Sara and Gil.

Stella looked at Mac, "How is he?"

"Alive," Mac said.

Brian had brought a van to transport the rest of them back to the main ranch.

Before leaving Mac introduced himself and the others to the four men who had came to help.

"I'm Jack," one of the men said, "We are all paramedics from Reno. We come here once a year as a way to get away from it all," he added almost chuckling.

"The most exciting vacation we have ever been on," one of the others said, "We find a dead guy and help rescue a boy."

Horatio thanked them.

"Does anyone know who is the dead guy?" Stella asked.

Brian shook his head, "We'll have to leave that up to the local authorities."

As the others talked Jennie had arrived at the hospital, Sara and Gil ran into the emergency room.

"I'm the boys father," Gil said, to the nurse in charge.

"He is being examined by one of the doctors now," she told him, "I'll let him know you are here."

Gil wrapped Sara in his arms as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Gil what if ….." she whispered.

Gil kissed her forehead, he knew what she was thinking, the thought paralyzed him with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The emergency room doctor walked into the waiting area, "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yes," Sara said, "How is my son?"

"James is fine," the doctor said, "He is afraid his father is going to be angry with him because he lost a Plebejus podarce? What ever that is."

Gil chuckled, "It is a Sierra Nevada Blue Butterfly."

"Oh!," the doctor said, "Any way. James has sustained a fractured tibia, we have cast it and you should follow up with an orthopedic surgeon when you get home. He also has a very minor concussion and several scrapes and bruises, which have all been dressed. To be honest with you, when the paramedics said he fell down a hundred foot embankment and a large bolder was all that prevented him from going all the way down - well I was prepared for a lot worse injuries. That is one lucky little fella."

"My I see him now?" Sara asked.

"The nurse will let you know when he is finished in the plaster room, there is some paperwork to finish and a list of instructions for you to follow then you are welcome to take him home."

"Thank you," Sara said, tears in her eyes.

A bit later Gil and Sara were led back to Jimmy's room.

"I know I should of called you Daddy," Jimmy said, "I seen the butterfly and started to follow it, I wanted a picture. I guess I wasn't looking where I was goin cause next thing I know I am waking up in a helicopter."

Gil hugged his son, "You are alright and that is all that matters."

Jimmy looked at Sara, "Why is Momma crying?"

Gil laughed.

Jennie drove them back to the ranch.

"Do we have to go home?" Jimmy asked.

"I see no reason to," Gil said, "As long as you follow all the doctors rules."

"YEAH!" Jimmy yelled.

Inside the cabin Jimmy once again told his story as 5 children sat motionless with eyes and mouths wide open.

Gil filled in the rest of the adults, "He is a lucky little man," Horatio said.

"A lot luckier then the John Doe," Mac added.

The three men started talking about the dead body and the ladies about Jimmy and his broken leg. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me, Dr. Grissom," Sharon said, "My mother told me to tell you that you have a phone call at the main house."

"Thank you," Gil said.

Gil followed Sharon to the main house, took his call and returned to the cabin.

"Um, Honey," he said.

"Go," Sara said, smiling, "Bugs. They need your help with the John Doe right?"

Gil looked at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"You think I can't read your facial expressions?" Sara said smiling, "Anyway, the only time you call me "honey" is when you think I am going to be upset."

Gil kissed her, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Then he looked at Horatio and Mac, "I can use some help if you two are up to it."

Both the men looked at their wives, at the same time they both said "Go".

Wives and children were kissed as the men went outside, an officer was waiting to take them to town.

"Ok ladies and gentleman," Stella said, "Off to bed."

5 of the little ones ran upstairs, Jimmy sat on his bottom and scooted up that way. Sara followed him carrying his crutches.

"I guess I better sleep on one of the bottom bunks," Jimmy said, crawling into bed.

"I should that is a very good idea," Sara said, kissing him good night. "If the leg hurts to much let me know. The doctor gave me some medicine to help with that."

After the children were tucked in Sara, Natalia and Stella took their coffee to the front porch.

"I do believe that this is ALL the excitement we need for this vacation," Sara said.

The other two laughed and agreed whole-heartedly with her.

It was near noon the next day before the men returned, exhaust and hungry.

"How did things go?" Sara asked.

"Great," Gil said, kissing her.

"Gil was able to determine TOD," Mac said.

"Between the three of us and the two officers our John Doe was identified," Horatio added.

"Turns out he was some small time thug who was wanted for a series of home invasions and burgles. He was last seen leaving town on a stolen motorcycle," Gil said.

"They found it at the bottom of the embankment with a blown tire," Horatio said.

"Closest we can figure is that he lost control when the tire blew and went off the embankment hitting his head on the bolder and crushing his skull," Mac added.

"Why don't you three shower," Stella said.

"We'll fix you a bite to eat," Natalia added.

"We have some laundry to do and the kids can go to the play area while you nap," Sara finished.

"Sounds good," Horatio said.

"Just don't let us sleep to long," Mac told them.

"We have that hay ride over to the petting zoo today," Gil finished.

All six of them laughed, they thought it amazing that they were able to finish each others thoughts.

The rest of the vacation was pleasurable and completely uneventful.

They day the Caine's and Taylor's were to leave everyone stood in the waiting area of the airport. Hugs were given along with promises to keep in touch.

"How about we do this again next year?" Audrey asked.

The adults looked at each other, "We can talk about it," Mac said.

"With out the broke leg," Jimmy said, chuckling.

"Defiantly without the broken leg," Sara said.

THE END


End file.
